


Про любов

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Сборник драбблов, в котором события крутятся вокруг Цыганкова.





	1. Про принцессу

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Виктор Цыганков/Рони Цыганкова (Без обмежень «Буду з тобою»)  
> 2\. Жуниор Мораес/Виктор Цыганков (Антитіла «Смотри в меня»)  
> 3\. Виктор Цыганков/Николай Шапаренко (MOZGI, Время и стекло, Michelle Andrade «Промінь»)  
> 4\. Виктор Цыганков/Николай Шапаренко, Виктор Цыганков/Рони Цыганкова (Jamala «Любити»)  
> 5\. Виктор Цыганков/Рони Цыганкова (KAZKA «Карма»)  
> 6\. Виктор Цыганков/Николай Шапаренко (Epolets «Зраджуй»)

_Я прокидаюсь, коли ти зі мною,  
Небом живу, тобою живу,  
Торкнешся мене — я божеволію,  
Щастя немає меж, немає меж!_

«Ты — любовь всей моей жизни», — шепчет он, и она смеётся, прижимается крепче, зарывается лицом в его футболку. Он чувствует себя большим и сильным, запуская пальцы в её волосы, почему-то совсем не такие, как у него, если и отдающие в рыжину, то лишь самую малость. Он и правда так думает, обнимая её, он сейчас самый счастливый, — сейчас, когда у него на коленях сидит лучшая на свете девушка. Они друг для друга — целый мир. Они могут часами разговаривать обо всём и обо всём же молчать.

Это — самое искреннее и самое светлое чувство, что он когда-либо испытывал. Иногда ему кажется, что только оно рождает в нём всё хорошее, что у него есть. Наверное, это нормально; ведь нормально же, что любовь вызывает тёплые чувства... 

Ненормально лишь то, что единственный источник его радости, единственное, что даёт ему сил, вдохновляет и толкает вперёд, к мечте — любовь, которую вряд ли оценят его друзья и родные. 

Она лежит головой на его коленях и листает ленту Инстаграма, смеётся над очередным постом, подпевает чему-то, льющемуся из динамиков его телефона, щёлкает пальцами другой руки в такт мотиву, ногами елозит по дивану, а он поражается, как у неё хватает энергии. Они же встали в одно время, весь день провели на ногах, тренировались, и теперь у него есть силы только на то, чтобы, так и не переодевшись, сидеть и гладить её по голове, стараясь разглядеть родные черты в темноте, разгоняемой лишь светом экрана. 

Такие моменты нужно ценить, они ведь недолговечны. И он ценит, стараясь запомнить, впитать в себя каждую частичку этого тепла, прежде чем его снова отбросит от неё, унесёт круговертью зла и разврата, творящегося в большом мире, упорно противостоящем их уютному маленькому. 

Она не думает об этом. Она — маленькое, светлое существо, дарящее покой, расслабление своему уставшему и изодранному этим миром брату. 

Они сидят так каждый вечер. Это как негласный ритуал, как момент единения — один из многих, что у них есть, один из немногих, который бы не осудили люди. В отличие от него, ей необязательно доказывать свою любовь; ей не нужно целовать его и прижиматься к нему, как к последнему оплоту надежды. Она и так знает, что он рядом, что он — внутри неё, пусть и не в том смысле, в котором это понимает он. Он — в её душе. Она чувствует его каждую минуту, хотя они и не близнецы, подсознательно угадывая его желания: обнимает, крестит на удачу, повязывает свой платок под пальто — просто потому, что ему так спокойнее. Так он ощущает себя защищённым, хранимым, так ему кажется, что она рядом. Она не понимает, почему он просит об этом, как не понимает того, что его так пугает, ведь сама она одинаково чувствует его близость и наедине с ним, прижимаясь так сильно, насколько это вообще возможно, и разминаясь в зале среди друзей; ей достаточно знать, что он есть, что он будет рядом, как только сможет. Ей хватает и этого. 

Возможно, она взрослее, чем кажется, потому что, задумываясь об этом, он чувствует себя мальчишкой — и злится сам на себя. Это глупо, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он — кинестетик, он зависит от этих ощущений, и, может, когда-нибудь ему просто будет достаточно помнить, что где-то в этом мире есть она, что она его ждёт. А пока он не способен на это, ему нужно быть рядом. Нужно касаться её, нужно доказывать прежде всего самому себе, что она всё ещё есть у него, что он всё ещё самый счастливый.

Его профиль в Инстаграме пестрит комментариями, среди которых встречаются и те, что вгоняют его в бешенство, а её — в хохот. «Инцест — дело семейное», «Ланнистеры», «Совет да любовь»... Он злится, она смеётся, и пока всё это остаётся на уровне шуток от удивительно проницательных незнакомцев из Интернета, он может быть относительно спокоен. Иногда он задумывается о будущем, и перспективы его не радуют. От них, казалось бы, впору выпрыгивать из штанов от счастья, а он раз за разом просыпается в ужасе и готов отдать всё на свете, чтобы такого счастья не знать. Он не только отказывает «Селтику», что ещё объяснимо, он даже не хочет думать о «Роме», сбивая всё своё окружение с толку — неужели он и правда собрался повторить судьбу игроков, уважаемых, но не вполне оценивающих современные реалии и потому забывающих, что развиваться можно, только если есть, куда. 

Он прекрасно знает, что в «Динамо» больше некуда. Он достиг потолка, он даже стал капитаном, и теперь с ним будет то же, что и с предыдущим. Так говорят болельщики, да он и сам это чувствует. Но он не уедет без неё, а забрать её с собой значит навлечь на себя подозрения. К тому же, он просто не имеет права всё решать за сестру: у каждого из них своё дело всей жизни, и пока есть хоть крохотный шанс, что у них всё останется так же, он будет прикладывать все усилия, чтобы это хрупкое равновесие не нарушилось, чтобы сохранить хотя бы иллюзию того, что всё хорошо.

— Давай поедем, — говорит она, сидя на диване по-турецки, с пилочкой для ногтей в руках. Впрочем, кажется, она уже и забыла, что собиралась делать маникюр, опять с увлечением терзая свой телефон.

— Рони, — он поднимает голову от ноутбука, укоризненно смотрит. — Мы же договаривались!

— Просто поужинать, Вить, мы уже вторую неделю здесь сидим!

«Вторую неделю здесь сидим» на её языке означает: «Ты был на выезде, три дня не ночевал дома, я ходила к подруге, в понедельник мы всей командой репетировали до половины четвёртого, но у родителей мы были в прошлую среду и мне это не нравится». 

Он бы и рад, но боится. В последнее время у него такое ощущение, что они что-то подозревают. С одной стороны, он кажется хорошим братом, живёт в престижном районе, содержит себя и сестру сам и вполне способен о ней позаботиться. С другой — то, о чём никто не знает, то, что все сочли бы гадким и омерзительным. То, что она — единственная женщина в его жизни, его принцесса, его любовь. Она говорит, что у него развилась паранойя, но он-то знает: в глазах людей он всегда будет маньяком и насильником, отвратительным типом, которого нужно изолировать от общества. 

Если бы они только знали, что это — единственное по-настоящему чистое, тёплое чувство в его душе; если бы они только знали, как сильно он любит её, как он счастлив, когда она радуется, и как ему больно, когда больно ей; если бы они только знали, если бы каждый из тех, кто так безрассудно осудил бы его, однажды почувствовал то же самое, они никогда не сказали бы ему ни слова. 

Он много думал об этом, и ему кажется, что любовь — любовь стоит над всем, она сильнее морали и закона, и чёрта с два они вообще имеют значение, когда в дело вступает настоящее, искреннее чувство. Его невозможно запачкать, невозможно опошлить, как бы оно ни проявлялось. Именно поэтому он не чувствует стыда, когда она целует его на ночь; не ощущает ничего, кроме блаженного предвкушения, когда, стоя под горячим душем и смывая с себя грязь и пот прошедшего матча, вдруг замечает, как тянет по ногам холодком от распахнувшейся двери в ванную; не корит себя за то, что, подвозя её на очередную тренировку, чуть дольше чем нужно задерживает ладонь на её бедре, прежде чем она выйдет из машины. Он не понимает, чего должен стыдиться, хотя и знает, что делает вещи, которые многим покажутся неприемлемыми. Он боится, что отец каким-нибудь образом узнает, но ему не стыдно за это. Ему страшно, что это однажды закончится.

— Принцесса, с днём рождения. Очень сильно тебя люблю!

— Спасибо, мой родной чемпион…

Он с улыбкой смотрит в телефон, ставит «лайк», и откладывает его в сторону. Подождать ещё пятнадцать минут, и она покажется в дверях, живая и весёлая, с кучей пакетов, полных подарков, сбежит вниз по ступенькам и сядет в машину. Он сожмёт её руку в своей, поднесёт к губам, будто бы согревая, и будет совершенно, абсолютно счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы не знаете, то это сама нежность:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BFq1Oi8Oh_a/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=bgyl56jnnt5a  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BLgz6F6Bw8K/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1pzo51d7u3ujs  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BQ8tKsDAPaj/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=wq6rkl600pq0


	2. Про рыцаря

Ничего нет. Совсем ничего. Жуниор смотрит на парня, отжимающегося рядом, и ему хочется немедленно разбить себе лицо. Или дать ему по голове. Желательно чем-нибудь тяжёлым. 

Нет, ну какого же чёрта, а? Самое дерьмо в том, что он не может прекратить за ним наблюдать, всегда и везде жадно выискивать взглядом. Слишком красивый, слишком молодой...

Хотелось бы верить, что всё дело в этом. У Жуниора сбивается дыхание, когда он видит, как напрягаются мышцы на спине объекта его вожделения, как капли пота стекают по шее, как тот прогибает спину. 

Чёрт бы всё побрал.

Человек, которого здесь нет уже полтора года, до сих пор снится ему в кошмарах. Мысль о том, что он сделал бы с Витей, будь у него хоть малейшая возможность, вгоняет его не просто в ужас. Он близок к истерике в те моменты, когда вдруг возникает что-то, напоминающее ему о тех временах. Он сам не лучше: он тоже хочет этого мальчишку, хочет трахать его, уткнув лицом в собственный шкафчик, или в подушку, или куда, чёрт возьми, угодно, только бы уже перестать, наконец, мастурбировать, представляя его, такого юного и манящего. 

Проблема в том, что он всё равно нужен Жуниору не на один вечер. Он не оставит его, получив своё, каким бы похотливым животным ни был. И если когда-нибудь в далёком (он надеется, что не очень) будущем у них вдруг что-то получится, он никогда не поступит так же, как эта сволочь. Он думает не только о том, насколько парень красив (очень, блять, очень), не только о том, как выебет его на заднем сиденье его или своего автомобиля, или ещё что-нибудь в этом духе; он вспоминает, как тот радуется голам, — динамовским и своим лично, — как смеётся, когда он в очередной раз демонстрирует своё незнание русского. И, что впечатляет Жуниора ещё больше, — он вспоминает то одухотворение, то абсолютное, концентрированное счастье, что появляется на его лице при взгляде на сестру.

Жуниор видит это нечасто. Она редко приходит на матчи, ещё реже — на базу, она постоянно занята, — кажется, тоже чем-то спортивным, — но иногда (реже, чем ему бы хотелось) Цыганков берётся подкинуть его в центр, и по дороге они забирают её из студии. Он ни за что не забудет эти моменты. Эти двое так счастливы при виде друг друга, что он просто не может налюбоваться.

В общем-то, им и без Рони неплохо. Они всё время вместе, хоть и в пределах Конча-Заспы, и в клубе их уже считают лучшими друзьями. Парни частенько подходят поинтересоваться, над чем они в очередной раз так смеются, и только нервный, пугливый Гармаш старается держаться от них подальше, будто чувствуя возвращающуюся атмосферу прошлого. Того, о чём все, кроме него, предпочли забыть. Того, что нравилось всем — опять же, кроме него. 

Жуниору хочется проорать этому психу в лицо, чтобы не боялся. Уж что-что, а это у них двоих едва ли произойдёт: повторять подвиги минувшего никто не собирается. Впрочем, отчасти он и сам в этом виноват. Может, намёки его слишком тонки, может, Витя не понимает, чего от него хотят, а может, ему самому просто не хочется. 

Как бы там ни было, Мораес уже устал от всего этого.

Взмыленный и раздраженный донельзя, он обтирает себя мочалкой так быстро и резко, будто хочет содрать кожу, смывая с себя грязь и пыль с чёртового ковролина в зале. Быстрее, только быстрее, пока Витя не успел выйти из кабинки раньше него, чтобы проскочить, чтобы не встречаться с ним в раздевалке, — быстрее вытереться, одеться и свалить бы отсюда подобру-поздорову. 

Еле смыв с себя жутко пахучий гель, Жуниор выскакивает из душа как ошпаренный, почти бегом направляясь к двери раздевалки. Где-то за перегородкой шумит вода, и он на время успокаивается — в отличие от него самого, Цыганкову торопиться некуда, и он спокойно намыливается, с наслаждением избавляясь от усталости после двухчасовой тренировки. Жуниор наскоро вытирается, подгоняемый мыслью об обнажённом парне, видеть которого ему сейчас совсем не хочется, — и кому он врёт?.. Хочется, конечно, но так себя изводить — это вообще ни в какие рамки. Он старается быстрее одеться, с трудом попадая ногой в штанину, и уже на пути к спасительному выходу предвкушает: вот сейчас выскочит, домчится до парковки, плюхнется на сиденье, и, чёрт возьми, погонит так, как никогда в жизни не гнал. 

Когда он уже подносит руку к двери, его обиженно окликают:

_— Эй! Меня подождать не хочешь? Я без машины, не забыл?*_

Чёрт бы всё побрал. Жуниору приходится оборачиваться и строить максимально невинное лицо.

 _— Я бы никогда, солнце. Хотел прогреть её. Одевайся, я тебя там подожду._

Витя улыбается и кивает — вроде поверил.

_— Мне просто показалось, что ты собирался сбежать. Я что-то сделал не так?_

И что прикажете на это ответить? Жуниор бы фейспалмил сам с себя, если бы руки не были заняты.

_— Не глупи, солнце. Ни в коем случае. Мы забираем Рони, она в студии?_

Он скрещивает пальцы за спиной — только бы была, только бы была, чтобы ещё раз увидеть, сложить ещё один такой момент в свою воображаемую копилку... Витя же будет так рад, и она будет, и они вместе напомнят ему сказку про Кая и Герду, потерянных и вновь обретённых друг для друга. 

Но тот отрицательно качает головой и усмехается:

_— Она не в Киеве, вернётся только завтра. Какие-то соревнования._

И Жуниору уже хочется удавить себя, ведь сегодня Цыганков будет ночевать один. Это официально. А неофициально — вообще неизвестно с кем. 

Ох, только не это. Не надо будить в себе кошмарные воспоминания, не надо думать об этом— тогда Витя был ещё слишком молод, и Жуниор очень надеется, что творившийся разврат его не коснулся. 

Он собирается выложить всё как на духу. Рассказать, как представляет его перед оргазмом, как хочет быть частым гостем в их с сестрой доме, как хочет оставаться там, и ночами, когда Рони уже спит, втрахивать её брата в матрас огромной двуспальной кровати. Зачем она у него вообще такая большая? Он хочет всё это сказать, но, глядя на безмолвно следующего за ним мальчишку, пытается найти оправдания, почему именно сейчас это делать необязательно. Он почти ненавидит себя за эту трусость, — иначе и не назвать, — но всё равно не может, просто не может. Не может сделаться предателем. 

Совсем недавно, когда этот ужасный человек уезжал навсегда (хотелось бы, чтобы это действительно было так), Жуниор пообещал себе, что никогда больше не допустит подобного. Не позволит больше никому стать несчастным просто потому, что какому-то мерзкому, развратному придурку так захотелось. Он ещё помнит потерянное лицо нынешнего капитана команды, тогда ещё совсем мальчишки, — постарше Цыганкова, но всё равно молодого и неопытного, — помнит, как тот в отчаянии смотрел на усмехающегося португальца и не понимал. 

Он не допустит того же сейчас. Не допустит, чтобы Витя страдал от подобной дряни, пусть даже это будет стоить всех этих метаний. 

Мораес не такой. Он попался тогда случайно, и с тех пор он старался не совершать чересчур опрометчивых поступков и уж точно не сделал никому ничего плохого. И Вите не сделает. Он уверен в себе, он уверен в своих намерениях, надо только решиться и сказать. Просто собрать волю в кулак и сказать всё, что думает. И тогда, может быть, ему повезёт. 

Или нет. В любом случае, он будет знать ответ наверняка, не терзая себя бесконечным обдумыванием сказанных и сделанных ими двусмысленностей. 

_— Домой?_ — спрашивает он со слабой надеждой — может, Цыганкова удастся выбросить прямо здесь, в двадцати минутах от базы, и поехать в город. 

Ему определённо нужно выпить сегодня. Он плохо переносит самокопание: оно очень быстро его изматывает, от него начинает болеть голова и бешено стучит сердце. 

_— А куда же ещё_ , — Витя, казалось бы, искренне удивляется. — _Рони нет, мне скучно._

А затем его словно осеняет. Он улыбается и просяще смотрит на выкручивающего руль Жуниора (чёртов снег, из-за него даже дороги становятся у́же):

_— Может, со мной поедешь? Присцилла не будет ругаться, если ты позже вернёшься? Мне нечем заняться…_

Это звучит по-детски, и Мораес просто закатывает глаза. Этот невозможный мальчишка. 

Отказать он, разумеется, не может.

После бокала пива и многочасовой игры в FIFA его начинает клонить в сон. Он устало прислоняется к дивану (почему они, интересно, вообще сидят на полу?). Цыганков куда-то вышел, — отлить, кажется, — и он расслабленно пялится в стену, пока не слышит, как где-то на низком стеклянном столике звякает чужой мобильник. Он бы ни за что не стал бы этого делать, но в таком медузообразном состоянии, просидев несколько часов плечом к плечу с человеком, которого так долго и так отчаянно (а главное, безответно) желает, он уже не способен нормально соображать. Только поэтому он встаёт на четвереньки, что само по себе уже стоит немалых усилий, и жадно хватает телефон, разрезающий темноту зимней ночи ярким светом экрана. Его знаний вполне достаточно, чтобы прочитать этот несложный текст, вызывающий у него бурную радость: «Вылетаем, скоро буду. Люблю тебя». 

Он откладывает мобильный в сторону и улыбается. Скоро он увидит это безумное счастье, самую искреннюю эйфорию от встречи брата и сестры. 

_Смотри в меня в упор!  
Ответы все во мне!  
Хотел моей свободы —  
Так получи вдвойне!  
… так получи вдвойне._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *здесь и далее текст, выделенный курсивом, переведён, герои общаются между собой на английском
> 
> Пасхалочка для любителей УПЛ, да не одна.


	3. Про друга

_Промайнуть сірі-сірі дні,  
Від смутку я втомлена,  
Сумно мені без твоїх променів,  
Не проміняла б ні на що би їх я._

Завидовать нехорошо — конечно, он это знает. Знает, но не может остановиться. Как, объясните, как можно не завидовать, когда этот чёртов бразилец, этот старик (как можно было на такого клюнуть, ну как?) раз за разом получает именно то, чего так отчаянно хочет сам Шапаренко? То, о чём он мечтает уже не один год. Почему Витя вообще выбрал его? 

Нет, Коля не считает себя самым красивым в команде, да и в принципе сильно уж привлекательным, но Мораес — он же, чёрт возьми, старше их на целых десять лет, у него жена есть, вроде бы даже ребёнок, неужели нельзя было найти кого-нибудь помоложе?..

Впрочем, может, Цыганкова именно это и привлекает. Может, ему нравятся взрослые мужчины — опытные, умные, расчётливые. Куда уж Коле до этого всего. 

Что он вообще может ему предложить? Своё безграничное желание и симпатию? Нужны они ему как рыбке зонтик. Да и к тому же — тут уже на стадии симпатии возникают проблемы. Он, блять, девственник, как бы он ни пытался отрицать этот факт. Девушки, конечно, к этому отношения не имеют, это — другое. Так что опыта у него нет совсем никакого. И в постели он тоже выбрал бы Жуниора, а не какого-нибудь непонятного мальчишку, хоть тот и вожделеет его так, что готов на стенку лезть. В футбол он играет не лучше, но в этом плане у него хотя бы есть шанс вырасти. В сексе, конечно, тоже, но с футбольными навыками пока получается явно успешнее. 

Он часто представляет, как практикуется с Витей, активно развивая способности. Разумеется, не на поле. Он бы отдался ему, он готов отдаваться ему хоть прилюдно, хоть в переполненной после матча раздевалке, он хочет этого до бессонницы, до не приносящих удовольствия «собственноручных» оргазмов, до коллекционирования его полуобнаженных фотографий. И он сжимает зубы до боли, до скрежета эмали, когда этот заокеанский выродок в очередной раз начинает раскладывать свои лапы на чужих коленях («это же не твои колени, идиот!» — вопит ехидный внутренний голос), когда Жуниор смеётся, наклоняясь слишком близко, когда они уединяются, чтобы «потренироваться». 

Ага, конечно. Знает он, как они там тренируются. Он часто представляет себе эту картину: на полу спортзала, у зеркала, возле которого все фотографируются, они вдвоём; Цыганков лежит, его футболка задрана на грудь, шорты и нижнее бельё валяются рядом, ноги закинуты на плечи партнёру. Шапаренко даже видит его лицо, искажённое гримасой неимоверного удовольствия, раскрасневшиеся щёки, нос, уши, даже плечи, — так, что веснушек не видно, — губа закушена, глаза закатываются куда-то под верхнее веко, и он весь напряжён, дрожит от предвкушения. 

Это видение настолько реально, что Колю передёргивает от отвращения и… зависти. Он хочет, чтобы это с ним Витя так. А Мораеса хочется разодрать в клочья, наброситься и по-настоящему врезать, потому что какого чёрта, что б его Ринат побрал! Он так устал от этих кошмарных картинок в голове, что готов хоть сейчас начать искать новый клуб, где не будет всей этой ахинеи.

Он не может перестать хотеть, и перестать завидовать тоже не в силах. Он ненавидит этого престарелого «форварда», который думает, что имеет право на Цыганкова, такого молодого, свежего, искреннего. И, — несмотря на всё это, — он хочет это увидеть. Хочет посмотреть, как они делают это, как меняется выражение лиц у обоих, узнать, в какой позе ему нравится и как это выглядит со стороны. А ещё он, разумеется, хочет, чтобы это с ним Цыганков был таким. Хочет, чтобы Витя входил в него, чтобы был в нём, на нём, с ним. Не только трахал, но и просто был рядом. Это чертовски важно для него, как важна для любого человека его первая любовь.

Да, наверное, можно и так сказать. Он влюблён, влюблён в капитана «Динамо» так сильно. Капитана... Так странно — он не помнит их первую встречу, но в начале общения он совершенно точно не мог и предполагать, как всё сложится. И уже два чёртовых года он чувствует то, что чувствует, и это абсолютно точно разрушает его изнутри. Медленно, частичка за частичкой нормальная жизнь рушится, уступая место какому-то эротическому безумию. И все это время чёртов Мораес был рядом. Ёбаная хуйня. 

У него уже нет сил на всё это дерьмище. Он бы боролся, если бы не знал заранее, что проиграет, что у него нет ничего, что можно было бы предложить взамен. Он старается, честно, но Жуниор всё равно будет взрослее, красивее, лучше. 

Как же он ненавидит его за это. За то, что у него нет даже возможности, даже тени надежды. Надежды на счастливый исход подобных ухищрений. Ненависть к своему положению заставляет его чуть ли не в истерике биться. Неудовлетворённое желание любви и секса пробуждает в нём неистовую жажду мести, что, впрочем, вполне неплохо находит выражение на поле. 

Но как бы тяжко ему ни было всё это время, как бы не хотелось всё бросить и сбежать, он не может этого сделать. Сдаваться нельзя, даже если кажется, что поражение неминуемо, потому что сдаться означает заранее проиграть. Без борьбы. Да, обстоятельства против него, но он, чёрт возьми, хочет этого, он потерял уже так много. Потерял? Да, блин, потерял. Признать, что тебе нравятся парни, дорогого стоит, это действительно трудно, но теперь он не боится взглянуть правде в глаза. Он устал от этого всего, и он больше не хочет вариться в котле собственных сомнений, щедро приправленных мозгоёбством. Он хочет Цыганкова, как можно больше, хоть как, и он получит его. Или не получит совсем. Пан или пропал. Хватит с него этого соплежуйства. Он прошёл через «что?», через «это неправильно», через «хочу», через страх и отчаяние. Теперь он знает, что это нужно прекратить любой ценой. Сейчас или никогда.

— Цыган! 

Собственный голос набатом звучит в голове, он подходит к нему со спины, надеясь имитировать эффект неожиданности. 

Не получается. Витя спокойно поворачивается к нему:

— Чего орёшь?

И всё. Сердце отчаянно стучит, кажется, где-то в горле, кажется, разожми стиснутые зубы — и выпрыгнет, а Шапаренко вдруг понимает, что сказать-то ему, собственно, и нечего. То есть, сказать он бы мог очень и очень много, а толку? 

Сейчас он должен привести неопровержимый аргумент, чем он лучше Мораеса, и он понятия не имеет, какой. Он ощущает себя как в чёртовом кино, в сцене с замедленной съемкой, потому что пока он обо всём этом думает, не проходит и пяти секунд. Он не знает, что сказать, что сделать, чтобы объяснить ему всё, дать понять, что он, чёрт возьми, лучше, что с ним будет лучше, потому что это нихера не так. Но он снова повторяет себе: «Сейчас или никогда». И поэтому поднимает взгляд на Цыганкова — глаза в глаза, зрачки в зрачки, бездонная чёрная пропасть, откуда нет возврата, нет обратной дороги к разуму. Он резко хватает Витю за плечи, чуть наклоняется и целует, закрывая глаза, падая в эту пропасть, — отчаянно, почти болезненно, стараясь вложить всё, что хотел сказать, всё, что накопилось за это время, всё, что по тупости или по слепоте не замечал, всё, что жило в нём всегда, и вот только теперь, в этот безумный миг, выплёснулось наружу. 

Цыганков замирает, не отвечая на поцелуй, зрачки у него расширяются, и пропасть принимает в себя очередную жертву, когда он осторожно кладёт руки на талию Шапаренко. Сперва аккуратно, будто боясь напугать, а затем и более смело, обнимая, притягивая ближе, а после приоткрывает рот, позволяя их языкам соприкоснуться.

Коле кажется, что чёртов мир вокруг, такой ненавистный, такой озлобленный, такой несправедливый в его отношении, взрывается и рушится, и остаются лишь они двое, целующиеся посреди опустевшей раздевалки, как в дешёвом кино. Отрываясь друг от друга, они улыбаются, и Витя хлопает ладонью по скамейке: «Сядь уже, ты, моторчик хренов!»; и целует его уже сам, придвигаясь ближе, осмелев, прижимая его к металлической стенке шкафчиков за их спинами. 

А Шапаренко и не против. Чёрт возьми!

_Твій промінь мене знайшов…_


	4. Про жизнь

_Любити і вірити в нього.  
Сподіватись, він найкращий на Землі._

Шапаренко счастлив. Как ему кажется, впервые за девятнадцать лет. Когда ты молод, влюблён, и твоя влюблённость взаимна, что ещё нужно? Это же идеальный рецепт. 

Он как будто может летать, может, кажется, горы свернуть. На поле он теперь ещё активней: ещё больше рвётся забить, ещё быстрее бежит, ещё сильней пробивает. Он отчаянно старается, но это не довлеет над ним, как раньше — он рвётся в бой с легкостью и весельем, чувствуя внимательный, добрый взгляд таких родных и любимых светло-карих глаз. Он так радостен и спокоен, что сам себя не узнаёт, не верит, что ещё до недавнего времени его раздирали какие-то там сомнения. 

Они всегда вместе. Он не может описать это чувство — в русском языке нет таких слов. Он слишком скудный, чтобы всё это передать. «Завжди поруч». Именно. Ему кажется, что они и впрямь идут рука об руку, что скоро они станут лучшей связкой УПЛ, — так ведь все говорят, и он начинает в это верить. Он радуется как ребёнок, когда видит их общее фото в одном из журналов. Они учатся буквально читать мысли друг друга, понимать без слов, распознавать и чувствовать без окрика, без какого-либо зрительного контакта, отдавать пасы, зная, что они будут поняты и приняты без нужды оглядываться; ощущать друг друга на каком-то новом уровне. И у них это вполне неплохо выходит, как ему кажется. Его называют украинским Иньестой, и он предпочитает думать, что Цыганков — украинский Хави. Идеальное сочетание. Связь на подсознательном уровне. 

Всё прекрасно. После тренировок они едут домой вместе, на Витиной машине, слушают музыку и дурачатся. 

Он безумно влюблён. Ему постоянно мало Цыганкова; каждую минуту, когда они остаются наедине, Коля лезет к нему в поисках хоть малейшего физического контакта — только бы прикоснуться, прижаться, быть ещё ближе. Цыганков на это смеётся («Что, совсем невтерпёж, да?»), но легко позволяет себя целовать, обнимает в ответ, утыкается носом в щёку, пока Коля пересчитывает губами веснушки на его лице. 

Они почти не говорят об этом. Шапаренко боится его спугнуть, а Витя просто не считает это тем, что нужно обсуждать. Коля очень хочет сказать ему, что чувствует, но не уверен, что так можно. 

Как это в принципе делается? Он не знает, а спросить не у кого. 

Да и не стал бы он спрашивать. Произносить такое вслух вообще кажется чем-то диким. Признание, чистое, откровенное — то последнее, чего ему не хватает, иначе он давно бы уже воспарил на вершины абсолютного счастья, окончательно утратив связь с реальностью. Отсутствие словесного подтверждения всё омрачает, легонько, почти незаметно царапаясь где-то на краю сознания. 

Витя так ведь ни разу и не сказал ему ничего об этом. Ни разу не подходил и не обнимал просто так, не увлекал в один из многих крышесносных поцелуев, что у них были. 

Это даже немного обидно. Он будто бы ещё сам не определился, надо ли ему это всё. Надо ли ему Колю. Шапаренко старается убедить себя, что это ерунда, что если бы не было надо, он бы и не соглашался, что они оба парни, и как признаваться другому парню никто из них не представляет, но кошки на душе всё равно немного скребут, когда он остаётся наедине с собой. 

Он просто хочет убедиться, что Цыганков чувствует тоже самое. 

Это глупо, конечно. Зачем вообще придумывать себе лишние проблемы? Они молоды и успешны, они, в конце концов, вместе, на кой чёрт он цепляется за какие-то мелочи?.. 

«Это не мелочи», — поднимает тяжёлую голову совесть. — «Ты и сам это понимаешь». 

Он любит Витю, он знает это совершенно точно. Он любит его как друга, как любовника, как брата, которому может доверить абсолютно всё. Иногда он представляет, как добивается такого желанного признания, как Цыганков говорит, насколько сильно он ему нужен, бросается Шапаренко на шею и выпаливает, что тоже любит, но не знает, как сказать... 

Но всё это — лишь иллюзии, реальный Витя не испытывает никаких душевных метаний на этот счёт. Его это, кажется, вообще не беспокоит. Его жизнь совсем не изменилась с приходом Коли. Он всё так же играет, уже привычно надевая капитанскую повязку, всё так же каждые полчаса звонит сестре (при том, что они, блин, живут вместе!), всё так же шатается с этим чёртовым Мораесом. Шапаренко отчаянно ревнует каждый раз, когда Цыганков радостно машет ему, вылезая из машины, когда, входя в раздевалку, он спокойно стаскивает с себя футболку и шорты, подставляясь под надуманные Колей жадные взгляды... Надуманные ли? Глаза у Жуниора становятся, как у побитой собаки, когда он старательно не смотрит на молочно-белую кожу, обнажающуюся сантиметр за сантиметром. Коля пытается заставить себя успокоиться, но не может.

Он заходит в кабинку вслед за Витей, в глубине души надеясь, что этот бразильский ублюдок прекрасно их видит, и прижимает Цыганкова к прохладной кафельной стене, отчаянно целуя, безмолвно прося понять и перестать мучить его этими кошмарно близкими отношениями с Мораесом. Словно бы пытаясь показать, кто здесь лишний. 

Витя не отстраняется. Напротив, мягко обнимает, чуть приподнимаясь, встаёт на цыпочки и ловит губами его губы. Шапаренко уже не способен мыслить здраво, и Цыганков, не разрывая поцелуя, тянется к ручке крана — включить воду, чтобы заглушить их возможные стоны. Их языки сплетаются, и Коля понимает, что терпеть он больше не может. Ну а что вы хотите от девятнадцатилетнего пацана, который впервые влюблён? 

Ему и впрямь хватает всего лишь прижаться к партнёру, кожа к коже, глаза в глаза, и в паху уже становится горячо. Встаёт практически моментально, и Витя даже посмеивается над ним, делая вид, что собирается отпихнуть от себя. Для Коли это сейчас смерти подобно, ему не до смеха, он в ответ льнёт ещё ближе, стараясь вжаться как можно сильнее, будто бы это докажет, как сильно он любит. Вот только Цыганков о любви и не думает — он молча целует снова, зарываясь пальцами в копну спутанных волос, от воды кажущихся ещё темнее, чем есть, другой рукой проводя по спине, и Шапаренко старается удержаться на ногах и не показать, как его типает от каждого прикосновения. Он мысленно умоляет Витю продолжить, опустить ладонь ему на задницу, скользнуть пальцами меж ягодиц, погладить прямо там, он готов на всё. Даже если ему сейчас прикажут встать на четвереньки и раздвинуть ноги, он не станет противиться, не станет даже ничего спрашивать, он хочет — до безумия сильно и до безумия безнадёжно. 

Все ласки у Вити абсолютно невинные, он не делает совершенно никаких поползновений на его девственность, отчего Коля готов просто расплакаться. Сил держаться нет вообще никаких, он не понимает, как до сих пор не кончил, между ног всё словно огнём полыхает, и он переминается с ноги на ногу, неловко потирается членом о живот Цыганкова. 

Ему отчаянно мало всех этих прикосновений. Ему надо ещё, больше, сильнее, он сейчас взвоет от того, как Витя гладит его по шее, продолжая целовать, — медленно и чувственно, но нисколько не помогая справиться с основной проблемой. Коля, чёрт возьми, хочет уже заорать: «Да посмотри же ты на меня, в конце концов — я сдохну сейчас, неужели не заметно?», потому что у него создаётся такое впечатление, будто тот нарочно игнорирует его вожделение. Не в первый раз, конечно, но бесит не меньше. 

Сам Цыганков почти не возбуждён, и вот это действительно ранит. Его вся эта ситуация, вероятно, вообще не особо заводит. Что ему, чёрт возьми, опять не так, как ему в принципе нравится тогда?.. Его полунапряжённый член касается Колиного бедра, заставляя распаляться ещё больше, желая завести, доказать, что он достаточно привлекателен, чтобы они могли, наконец, заняться этим. Его реально выводит, что всё никак не получается. 

Видимо, и не в этот раз тоже, потому что Цыганков всё-таки замечает, что у Шапаренко сейчас либо яйца взорвутся, либо он потеряет сознание от этого сумасшедшего возбуждения, когда кажется, что спермы слишком много, что она брызжет, брызжет, но никак не может выплеснуться — он уже элементарно не стоит на ногах. Витя легко подхватывает его под мышки и аккуратно, как тряпичную куклу, усаживает на пол. Коля не способен уже ни на что, он просто жадно тянется к Витиному лицу, только бы восстановить хоть какой-то контакт; они снова целуются, хоть этого и отчаянно мало, Витя осторожно садится ему на колени и шепчет: «Ну же, давай!». Шапаренко поднимает руки, ставшие вдруг тяжёлыми как бетонные столбы, и обхватывает свой член, принимаясь надрачивать, сперва медленно, будто пытаясь доказать, что не так уж ему и надо, переживёт, но вскоре срывается, начиная дёргать вверх-вниз всё быстрей и быстрей. Он стонет, не сдерживаясь, хнычет прямо в губы Цыганкову, сжимает бёдра, пытаясь потереться о его колени. Витя отрывается от него на мгновение и зло бормочет: «Кончай, блять, кончай!», и Колю больше подводят к финалу эти слова, чем монотонные резкие движения собственной ладони. 

Мутные белые капли оседают на животе. Цыганков слезает с него, напоследок целуя в щёку словно в качестве поощрения. Он встаёт и спокойно начинает намыливаться, пока Коля продолжает сидеть на полу, тупо уставившись в стену и ощущая себя использованным, грязным. И, — самое мерзкое, — нетронутым.

Выходя на улицу, он мрачно оглядывает полутёмную парковку. Несмотря на приближение лета, день всё ещё недлинный, а сумерки совершенно не способствуют скорейшему обнаружению собственного автомобиля среди многих похожих. Послеоргазменная слабость хоть и прошла, но всё ещё отдаётся звенящей пустотой в голове, и он не может справиться даже с такой простой, казалось бы, задачей. 

Может быть, именно поэтому он не сразу понимает, что происходит прямо перед ним, метрах в пяти слева, у машины Цыганкова. Тот разговаривает с неизвестно откуда взявшейся здесь Рони, опираясь руками о капот по обе стороны от её бёдер, совершенно очевидно нарушая личное пространство сестры, которая этого будто бы и не замечает. Они смеются, у обоих явно отличное настроение, и оно почему-то становится ещё лучше, когда Витя вытаскивает из кармана тёмно-синей динамовской куртки маленький блестящий фольгированный квадратик и демонстрирует его сестре. «Ну ты и извращенец» — долетает до Коли, но она явно говорит это без отвращения, улыбаясь, а затем и вовсе приподнимается на цыпочках и прикасается своими губами к его. 

Коля хочет завопить от ужаса. Он на всякий случай оглядывается, проверяя, не видел ли кто этого, но парковка пуста, а Цыганков абсолютно не разделяет его эмоций и с жаром целует сестру, обнимая и скользя одной рукой вниз по её спине. Шапаренко не может перестать на это смотреть. Ноги будто приклеились к месту, голос свалил в одному ему ведомые ебеня — ни убежать, ни закричать. А брат и сестра рядом с ним продолжают прижиматься друг к другу, как единственные выжившие после кораблекрушения. Без стеснения и стыда, без оглядки. Так, как должны делать настоящие любовники. Любовники от слова любовь.

Коля продолжает смотреть, пока слёзы не начинают жечь глаза, а ком в горле не становится невозможно сглотнуть. Он отворачивается и торопливо вытирает лицо рукавами. Только бы не выдать себя, только не выдать. Не расплакаться прямо здесь и сейчас. 

Он напьётся сегодня.

_Любити і вірити в нього.  
Сподіватись, він для мене на Землі._   



	5. Про любов

_Покохала, мабуть, карма, першого на все життя.  
Ой, дівчата, знаю, дарма, що сказати — сліпе дитя._

«Раз-два-три-четыре» — Рони тяжело дышит, в тысячный раз повторяя упражнение. Целеустремлённости, с которой она пытается загнать себя каждый день (в то время как могла бы вообще ничего не делать), завидуют многие в команде. Она упорно работает над собой, занимается до ночи, удивляя даже собственных подруг, знающих её как фанатку своего дела, умницу и красавицу, добившуюся жизни, полной развлечений и путешествий, своим трудом, а не в силу родства с человеком, который всё это может обеспечить. Они знают об этом, завидуют и восхищаются, жалеют и упрекают, но никому даже в голову не приходит, что в её сердце две страсти — танцы и собственный брат, и обеим она не в силах отказать. Обеим она отдаётся без остатка, душой и телом, и именно с ними она ощущает себя по-настоящему живой, целой, неиспорченной.

Парни, естественно, обращают на неё внимание. Рони никак на это не реагирует, порой даже не замечая их, или понимая, что кто-то пытался добиться большего, чем дружеское расположение, лишь когда Витя с усмешкой отпускает какое-нибудь ехидное замечание. Каждый подобный раз ознаменовывается её маленькой женской победой. Она заливисто смеётся, целуя брата, успокаивая его тщательно скрываемую тревогу-ревность. 

Приятно всё-таки. Это она раньше должна была ждать его возвращения домой, она злилась и нервничала, когда он задерживался, она гадала, что же он делает на очередном свидании; но времена меняются, она взрослеет, и вот теперь это он должен волноваться, как бы она не сочла его слишком обыденным, а их связь — однообразной и скучной. Впрочем, они оба знают, что всё это — пустые глупости, потому что они были вместе всегда, и не имело значения, делили ли они постель или выданные на двоих карманные деньги. Они были братом и сестрой, самыми близкими друг для друга, а остальное и вовсе не было важно.

Он был с ней рядом с самого детства. Был её первым воспоминанием, первыми слезами и первой радостью. Первые шаги её были к нему, первая обида — на него, первый танец — с ним. Рони улыбается. Он не умел танцевать, но брал её на руки и кружил, а она обнимала его за шею и чувствовала себя так защищённо, как не чувствовала даже в руках отца, которого они оба безмерно любили. Отец был большим и сильным, а Витя… Витя просто был. Но отец должен был ходить на работу, помогать матери, а брат, казалось, не отходил от неё никогда. Она знает, что это невозможно, но не может вспомнить ни минуты из детства, которую прожила бы без него. 

Вот он усаживает её на карусель-лошадку, а сам забирается сзади, обнимая со спины, и она весело смеётся. Волосы развеваются, ей кажется, что они мчатся с невероятной скоростью. Вот он кормит её с ложечки, она отчаянно сопротивляется, а у него каким-то чудом получается убедить её поесть. Да, он всегда мог найти к ней подход. С ним она никогда не капризничала, но он и не заставлял её ничего делать и ни разу в жизни даже голоса не повысил. 

Она сидела на скамейке возле площадки и восхищённо смотрела, как он играет, и ей казалось, что он управляется с мячом круче, эффектнее всех. А когда тренировка заканчивалась, он первым делом, едва их отпускали, бежал к ней, игнорируя насмешки мальчишек-сокомандников, и подхватывал на руки. После они вместе шли в корпус, чтобы он переоделся. Он был весь в пыли, на майке оставались следы травы и грязи, от него пахло потом, он тяжело дышал, но он был с ней, нёс её на руках и рассказывал об игре, о том, что было сегодня хорошо, а что — плохо. Иногда он бывал расстроен или зол, но всё так же прижимал её к себе и говорил, что в следующий раз непременно получится лучше. Они шли домой через парк, он крепко держал её за руку и покупал ей мороженое, а Рони думала, что, наверное, все девчонки из их двора должны завидовать ей. Ведь ни у кого из них не было такого брата.

Всё изменилось, когда случилась эта кошмарная вещь. Академия. Она росла рядом с ним, он был константой, тем, без чего мир просто не мог существовать, и в один момент всё вдруг рухнуло. Она помнит, как мать собирала вещи, как он был рад, как гордился отец. Помнит и старается забыть собственное неприглядное поведение, свои слёзы и мольбы не оставлять её. Он тогда пришёл в ужас, всю ночь провёл с ней, прижимая к себе и обещая, что обязательно будет приезжать, часто-часто, что он будет звонить ей, что она даже не успеет соскучиться. 

Это было неправдой. Она скучала по нему с той самой минуты, как поняла, что он уезжает. 

Одним прохладным августовским утром они проводили их с матерью на поезд. Они с папой оставались одни ненадолго, мать должна была вернуться через пару дней, но Рони вдруг почувствовала бесконечное, беспросветное одиночество.

Странно было засыпать без его поцелуя на ночь. Странно было идти в школу, не держа в руке его руку, странно было самой нести свой рюкзак и приходить в пустую квартиру. Однажды она даже не выдержала и совершила свой маленький побег, который ей припоминают и по сей день. Просто однажды она проснулась и поняла, что больше не может, что ей жизненно необходимо его увидеть, прикоснуться, хотя бы мельком, хотя бы схватить за край рукава и снова увидеть родной и любимый взгляд таких похожих на её глаз. 

Рони не пошла в школу. Выйдя из дома, она напрямую отправилась к автовокзалу, и уже через полчаса тряслась в старом междугороднем автобусе, а сердце замирало от страха и предвкушения. Как она решилась на это, как сумела без приключений добраться до Киева и не заблудиться в огромном городе, она теперь объяснить не в силах. Тогда ею движело лишь желание как можно скорее увидеть его. 

Он изменился с их последней встречи, и, хотя прошло всего пару месяцев, она вдруг увидела не мальчишку, который смеялся и носился с ней по парку, а красивого молодого парня, взрослеющего мужчину, как не воспринимала брата до этой минуты. Она помнит его изумлённое лицо сквозь решётчатую ограду. Он выскочил на задворки сразу же после звонка, его руки, накрывшие её ладони; он постоянно твердил: «Рони, ну зачем, Рони, не надо», говорил, что позвонит родителям, чтобы её забрали, что это опасно, что Винница не край света, что он и так скоро приедет, но при этом светился счастьем не меньше неё. Он радовался встрече с ней точно так же, как она — с ним. А остальное было не важно. 

Им даже не были нужны слова. Он нёс какую-то чушь, а она просто смотрела на него, молясь, чтобы этот момент продлился как можно дольше, чтобы он как можно дольше не выпускал её ладоней из своих, чтобы так и смотрел на неё с этим бесконечным обожанием и заботой.

И именно в тот день он протянул руку сквозь прутья решётки и погладил её по щеке. Он делал это бесчисленное множество раз, но именно тогда это стало чем-то настоящим. Именно тогда она впервые ощутила, что так рисковала, сбежала, проехала сотни километров ради человека, которого любила сверх всякой меры. Раньше это казалось ей совершенно естественным, но в этот момент она почему-то испытала иррациональный стыд и сомнение: «А вдруг так не делают? Вдруг так нельзя?». Эти ощущения лишь усугубились, когда к ним подбежал какой-то парнишка, и, смеясь, позвал его на ужин, многозначительно глядя на стоящую с другой стороны ограды Рони. Она помнит его вспыхнувшие разом щёки и яростное возмущение: «Это моя сестра!». Невольный свидетель их встречи вполне удовлетворился этим объяснением, тем более что они и впрямь были похожи, и быстро ушёл, но они оба чувствовали, что что-то пошло не так, и распрощались довольно сухо и скомкано. Разумеется, тогда ничего такого не произошло, но он не поцеловал её на прощание, как обычно, что её необычайно расстроило. Позже он признался, что она добавила ему тогда тем для эротических фантазий, которые он считал запретными и постыдными.

Для неё ничего постыдного в этом не было. Секс между ними был лишь ещё одним проявлением любви, одним из множества. А что могло быть плохого в любви? Любовь — прекрасное чувство, она не может и не должна иметь никаких границ. 

В отличие от брата, Рони никогда в этом не сомневалась. Он был для неё всем, он слушал её первые слова, дарил ей первые объятия. Ей не казалось это странным, они ведь были вместе всегда, сколько она себя помнила. Он носил её на руках и называл своей принцессой, а она смеялась и цеплялась маленькими ручонками за его шею. Он носит её на руках и называет своей принцессой, а она по-прежнему обнимает его и смеётся. С ним был её первый поцелуй, и это было прекрасно; он стал её первым мужчиной, и это было так естественно, что она не понимала, за что он корит себя, и злилась на него за это. Они лежали рядом, обнажённые и уставшие, а он волновался, что сделал ошибку. Рони просто не могла не обижаться на него. Ей не хотелось быть ошибкой, она вообще не понимала, что было не так. «Инцест», «кровосмешение» и прочие страшные слова ничего ей не говорят, они ведь совсем не отражают своей сути. Это всё не про них, это про каких-то жутких извращенцев из порнофильмов, которые готовы делать что угодно, лишь бы общество это осуждало, а богатые и чокнутые инвесторы возбуждались. Они абсолютно нормальные, у них абсолютно нормальные понятия о родстве, они любят своих маму и папу, у них есть абсолютно нормальные друзья, они — обычные брат и сестра, которые любят друг друга. В этом нет ничего грязного, ничего пошлого, он всегда берёт её так бережно, словно от этого зависит её жизнь, всегда спрашивает: «Не больно?», а она смеётся в ответ. Она не верит, что он вообще может сделать ей больно. Это же он, её родной брат, её жизнь, её любовь. 

Они живут как муж и жена с полного согласия родителей, и вот это точно благословение. Если бы они только знали. Она учится, он играет, она готовит ужин по вечерам, а он приходит и целует её легонько в плечо, сообщая, как же соскучился. Мать с отцом приезжают пару раз в месяц и остаются довольны такими самостоятельными детьми — обоих нельзя упрекнуть в прожигании жизни. Мама с гордостью осматривает кристально чистую комнату, отец в очередной раз хвалит за недавний матч, родители совершенно счастливы за них, таких идеальных брата и сестру. Оставшись наедине, они обнимаются и заползают под плед пересматривать «Звёздные войны», под которые она засыпает, а он прижимает её к себе ещё крепче. 

Рони счастлива. Витя влюблён.

_Вбий, але цілуй гарячу шию, де пульсує жилка.  
Вір, а ще цінуй, прокинулась за дівчинкою жінка.  
В бій, любов — війна, з моєї книги вирвана сторінка.  
Це моя ціна — кохати тебе, кохати тебе._


	6. Про боль

_Зараз удвох тут, стискає тиша,  
Рахую відстань до тебе ближче._

Витя выходит из душа, распаренный и уставший. Он уже предвкушает блинчики с мясом и клюквенный морс, которые пообещала ему Рони ещё утром. Если быстро одеться и добежать до машины, можно успеть проскочить до начала затыков на трассе и через полчаса быть дома. Только надо немного ускориться…

— Цыган! 

Звучит так непривычно — в последнее время Коля зовёт его исключительно по имени, с отчаянным придыханием, кажущимся ему нежным и завлекательным. 

— Стой. Поговорить надо.

— Давай потом, а? 

Ужасно не хочется сейчас тратить на него время. Дома ждёт горячий ужин и Рони, на завтра им дали выходной, за окном весна, и, может быть, сегодня ему наконец удастся уломать её немного пообниматься на балконе — ночью обещают не меньше семи градусов, совсем не холодно.

— Нет, — голос Шапаренко неожиданно холоден и жёсток, а сам он смотрит Вите прямо в глаза. — Это срочно. 

Он хватает его за руки и толкает к шкафчикам.

— Слушай, ну напиши или звякни завтра, а? Мне правда пора, — Витя отчаянно выворачивается, но тот внезапно очень настойчив, и, несмотря на то, что он явно слабее, напирает так, будто то, о чём им непременно нужно поговорить — это вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Нет, — повторяет он так же сурово, его вообще как будто заклинило. Но в следующий момент он словно отмирает, срывается и истерично выкрикивает, не глядя больше на друга: — Я знаю твою тайну! Я всё видел! Я знаю!

— Чего? — Цыганков смотрит недоумённо, не понимая, что такое на него нашло. Вырывает руки из чужого цепкого захвата и отстраняется: — Что с тобой такое?

— Я вас видел. 

В глазах Коли больше нет ледяной стали, он, чуть ли не плача, смотрит на Витю, который замирает, вдруг осознав, что слышит. 

— Ты какого хера вообще творишь? Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь? 

В его голосе смесь отчаяния, отвращения и… ревности? Он, чёрт возьми, всё ещё любит Цыганкова, он в ужасе от того, что ему открылось; это не то, что он хотел бы знать, но теперь он, наконец, понял, почему Витя так поступал с ним.

— Успокойся. Да тише ты! Не ори! Слушай, ты просто не понимаешь, я… 

Он не знает, как это объяснить. Он вообще не уверен, что это возможно. Никто не поймёт это, никто не примет его любовь. Это конец. Шапаренко заложит его за милую душу, чёрт бы побрал эту его неуместную влюблённость, которую Витя худо-бедно пытался сдерживать. В эту минуту Коля кажется ему обиженным ребёнком, которому пообещали гору сладостей, а потом прямо на его глазах отдали её другому.

— Ты с ума сошёл, — голос у Шапаренко дрожит, он изумлённо смотрит на друга. — Ты знаешь, что это такое? Ты знаешь, как это называется? Она твоя сестра! Сестра, блин! Как ты вообще додумался?!

— Да говорят же тебе, не ори! — Цыганков уже сам подскакивает к нему и зажимает рот рукой. — Всё я понимаю. И она всё понимает. Это не то, слышишь, не так! Блять, я люблю её! Я знаю, нельзя, но это так. Всё нормально.

— Нормально? — У Коли, кажется, глаз начинает дёргаться, — Ты себя вообще слышишь? Вы родные, полностью, ты понимаешь?

— Не надо так кричать! — Витя уже сам срывается. — Я же сказал, я всё знаю. Всё нормально, только не болтай, всё хорошо будет.

— Да пошёл ты!

В следующую секунду ему в лицо прилетает кулак Шапаренко, и острая боль пронзает челюсть. На пол моментально начинает капать кровь. Коля стряхивает руку и с ненавистью выплёвывает:

— Я не крыса. Это мерзость, но я не скажу никому.

— За что? — Витя шокировано смотрит на него, поспешно утираясь тыльной стороной руки. 

Коля сегодня ведёт себя настолько нетипично, насколько это вообще возможно. Впрочем, учитывая, что он недавно узнал, это, наверное, не должно сильно поражать.

— За то, что треплом назвал. 

Ну, тут Шапаренко явно преувеличил. Его просто предупредили, зачем же сразу в морду?..

— Просто будь осторожен, — и тихо повторяет: — Я никому не скажу.

А ещё через секунду Витя в принципе теряет всякое понимание ситуации, потому что Коля вдруг сбрасывает с бёдер полотенце и делает шаг навстречу.

— Какого хера?

Цыганков отшатывается, а тот ухмыляется неизвестно чему, неумолимо наступая. Витя цепляется взглядом за татуировки на левой руке, такой некрасивой, мужской, совсем не нежной и хрупкой, как у Рони — единственной, с кем он привык находиться в подобной ситуации.

— Твоего, — тихо отвечает Коля, продолжая посмеиваться. — Ну же, давай, с сестрой можешь, а меня что, слабо? Я тоже хочу.

Витя больше не задаёт вопросов. Молча бьёт в ответ на оскорбление, а потом, всё так же, не говоря ни слова, опускается на скамейку, прислоняясь спиной к шкафчикам, ощущая совсем неутешительную сейчас металлическую прохладу. Он в ужасе, он не понимает, что происходит, и не знает, как на это реагировать. Но всё это ровно до того момента, как Коля, уже возбуждённый, оказывается у него на коленях.

Его губы такие же мягкие, как обычно, но ласки всё же отличаются от женских; короткие ногти неприятно царапают плечи, а пальцы щиплют и до боли сдавливают бока. Шапаренко действует активно, словно стараясь быть сразу везде, засасывая и прикусывая кожу на шее, зализывает ярко-алое пятно, продолжая лучиться радостью. 

Вите не нравится. Коля не заводит его от слова совсем, он не слишком красив и не слишком нежен, зато слишком настойчив, и этот агрессивный напор тоже раздражает Цыганкова. 

Ему это не нравится. Он привык, что всё совершенно иначе. Его не возбуждают ни эти объятия, больше похожие на бойцовский захват («медведь он, что ли»), ни жадные поцелуи-укусы, какие-то слишком грубые, нарочито мужские, ни стоящий колом член с багровой от прилившей крови головкой. Шапаренко всегда заводится с пол-оборота, его даже не обязательно трогать там, но ощущать его стояк в любом случае не больно-то и приятно. Витя отвечает как-то механически: слабо обнимает, с лёгким сожалением глядя на развязанный узел на собственном полотенце. Он не хочет Колю ни капли, но что-то тащит его помимо воли, не позволяя спихнуть с себя разгорячённое тело и бегом рвануться к машине.

Он знает, что. Сейчас он пытается купить себе молчание. Продлить благостное состояние запретного романа, отношений, которых в природе быть не должно. Успокоить Шапаренко, бросить ему кость, как собаке, чтобы не лез, не мешал жить, ведь если бы не он, всё было бы просто прекрасно.

Витя пытается представить сестру, родную и любимую, в полупрозрачном пеньюаре, с распущенными волосами, но реальность слишком сильно контрастирует с идеальным образом, и видение тает, уступая место сходящему с ума от счастья Шапаренко. 

Добился-таки своего. Если бы ты правда меня любил, — думает Витя, — то не заставлял бы делать это с тобой.

Нет ничего возбуждающего в том, как Коля жадно облизывает его ключицы, как он едва не начинает орать от удовольствия, когда Витя деревянными пальцами выкручивает его соски; нет ничего прекрасного в этих стонах и вздохах, которые Коля так щедро дарит ему в ответ на каждое прикосновение. Витя бы предпочёл, чтобы он заткнулся и прекратил сбивать и так отсутствующий настрой.

Цыганков почти не знает, что делать, из опыта с парнями — только обжимания в душе с тем же Шапаренко, а действовать так же, как с Рони, у него не хватит терпения. С сестрой он был нежен, заботлив, всё время боялся сделать ей больно, как-то навредить... Уже засыпая в одной постели, они долгое время вообще просто обнимались. И так сладко было ощущать эту невинность, эту нетронутую пелену детства, что самому не хотелось это испортить, толкнуть её в эту пропасть взрослой жизни, стать виновником того, что никогда больше она не будет маленькой девочкой в джинсовом комбинезончике, ждущей его после матча на скамье у поля.

К Коле у него подобных чувств не было от слова совсем. Тот был хорошим другом, пока не стал слишком настойчивым и не начал постоянно докучать своей любовью, вверив ему этот груз ответственности. Слава богу, что свои сопли и бесконечную рефлексию он держал при себе. Жаль только, не додумался всего себя при себе держать. Был бы как Жуниор — верный рыцарь без страха и упрёка. И близкий друг. Почему ему обязательно надо было во всё это лезть?..

— Не бойся, — шепчет неожиданно серьёзный Шапаренко. — Давай, я выдержу.

Он поднимается. Витя неприязненно смотрит на покачивающийся между его ног член, с головки которого тянется тоненькая ниточка смазки, бледное тело, словно вся кровь ушла в пах, а, переводя взгляд на лицо друга, и вовсе хочет с отвращением отвернуться — глаза у того расфокусированы, губа закушена, его трясёт как в лихорадке, а подсыхающие после душа волосы лежат огромной уродливой копной. Но Коля разворачивается и подходит к скамейке у противоположной стены, наклоняется, выгибая спину, и разводит ягодицы в стороны так, словно привык это делать. Витя медленно встаёт, шагает как можно неторопливей, стараясь оттянуть момент, но расстояние слишком мало. Он смотрит на тёмную, сморщенную дырку, на поджимающиеся яйца и покрытую редкими тонкими волосками промежность, и сглатывает. То, что ему предстоит сейчас сделать, явно не станет лучшим воспоминанием в жизни. Да и, честно сказать, вряд ли понравится самому Коле. Всё-таки, это не то, в чём он может назвать себя профессионалом.

— Господи, скажи, что ты не девственник, умоляю. 

Цыганкову кажется, что силы покинули его окончательно, он на мгновение закрывает глаза, надеясь, что всё это сон, и морок сейчас развеется — придёт Рони и скажет, что ему пора вставать.

— Ты меня сейчас типа шлюхой назвать пытался? — блять, да почему он так любит всё преувеличивать? — Мало я тебе врезал. Чёрт, да, будешь первым. 

Только не это. За что судьба так его не любит?

Витя сокращает расстояние между ними до предела, отчаянно пытаясь что-то придумать. Ничего лучше, чем сплюнуть в ладонь, в голову не приходит, он быстро растирает слюну и осторожно касается беззастенчиво подставленной задницы. Палец входит с трудом, горячее и упругое внутри плотно сжимает, но и это не распаляет, не заставляет желать скорее оказаться там — теперь Витя только боится сделать неверное движение, осторожно пытается протолкнуться чуть глубже, чем на полфаланги, а Коля издаёт какой-то непонятный звук. Это совсем не так, как с Рони. Она была возбуждена, хотела этого, и его пальцы в ней явно дарили ей облегчение, удовлетворение; Шапаренко же явно нехорошо, почти больно, и это тоже совершенно не располагает к продолжению.

— Может, не надо? — неуверенно спрашивает Витя. 

Он бы принял сейчас за счастье совместную дрочку, от чего раньше всячески увёртывался. Но теперь у него есть благовидный предлог — он не хочет причинять боль. Да и не предлог вовсе, просто не его это — делать людям больно. Ему нравится нежно и чувственно, а не раком в пустой раздевалке. 

Почти противно.

— Давай. 

Шапаренко непреклонен, он терпит в себе лишь один палец, но и это доставляет жуткий дискомфорт, он совсем не так себе это представлял, но яростное упрямство не даёт пойти на попятный. 

— Давай. Меня как её.

Вите почти что физически больно от этого сравнения, потому что с ней он бы никогда так не стал. С ней он ласков, заботлив и добр, а тут еле сдерживается, чтобы не войти сразу, только бы покончить со всем этим как можно скорее. Он медленно впихивает второй палец, слушая, как Коля тихо матерится сквозь сжатые зубы, чувствуя, как напрягаются от боли неподатливые мышцы.

— А ну перестань, — Вите неприятна сама мысль о том, что он является причиной чьих-то страданий. — Не зажимайся, будет хуже.

Ему кажется, что это звучит как-то грубо и слишком по-диктаторски. Шапаренко посылает его куда подальше, но честно пытается расслабиться. Сам ведь хотел, но в теории это представлялось вовсе не таким страшным. В теории он легко принимал его в себя целиком, усаживался сверху и подчёркнуто медленно, дразня, поднимался и опускался, пока Цыганков сходил с ума, от возбуждения не помня собственного имени. На деле же, это Витя должен был заботиться о нём, в то время как сам он давился слезами, чувствуя распирающее жжение, а ведь это были только пальцы. Но даже их было много, слишком много — тело отчаянно сопротивлялось вторжению, не слушаясь своего хозяина. Он честно пытался расслабиться, понимая, что судорожно сжавшиеся мышцы совершенно не способствуют получению удовольствия, но получалось откровенно плохо. 

Витя, сам себя ощущая садистом, добавил третий палец, молясь про себя, чтобы Коля, наконец, приказал ему прекратить, отшатнулся с обидой и отвращением. Ему было бы явно легче. Но тот, казалось, задохнулся на мгновение от обжигающего чувства, которое было так близко к боли, что не устоял на занемевших ногах и наверняка рухнул бы на пол, если бы Витя не подхватил его под животом. Рука, скользнувшая вниз, мимоходом проехалась и по члену, и Шапаренко дёрнулся, желая ещё, больше, этого скользящего прикосновения было явно мало для почти уже опавшего от неприятных ощущений члена. Витя понял его без слов, оставив без движения пальцы правой руки, трахающие покрасневшую, чуть опухшую дырку, левой крепко обхватил ствол и провёл сверху вниз сильным, уверенным движением. Правой сразу же стало значительно легче, мучительное напряжение отступило, пальцы удалось просунуть практически на фалангу вперёд.

— Теперь давай, потихоньку, — простонал Шапаренко, блаженно прикрывая глаза, стараясь перетерпеть очередной виток наслаждения. Как этот человек может дарить ему столько ощущений? Столько прекраснейших и ужаснейших ощущений почти одновременно.

Витя на мгновение зажмурился и глубоко вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя сейчас как пловец перед прыжком с вышки. Страх сковал всё тело, но он лишь встряхнул головой, отгоняя лишние мысли. В отличие от Коли, он готов не был, пришлось долго теребить вялый член, пытаясь представить что-то возбуждающее, чтобы, наконец, перейти к главному. Приставив головку к анусу, он подумал, что он, наверное, слишком большой, чтобы всё получилось; это будет не просто больно, — Коля не сможет, просто не сможет его принять. Но всё равно осторожно надавил, втискиваясь в тесное и жаркое нутро. 

Шапаренко пришлось зажать себе рот, чтобы не заорать, такая дикая боль пронзила тело. Возбуждение улетучилось практически сразу, всё, что он мог чувствовать — как что-то огромное, раскалённое входит в него, а он не в состоянии это вытерпеть.

— Слушай, давай не надо, — он слышит взволнованный голос, будто через ватную пелену этой боли. — Я тебя порву. Сейчас…

— Стой! 

Он не отступит, он хотел этого, если эта девчонка может это вынести, то почему он — нет? Он справится, он сильный, надо только чуть-чуть подождать. Благо, Цыганков догадался застыть в наверняка не самой удобной позе. Да, ему, наверное, тоже несладко. Коля трахал девушек, знает, как трудно остановиться, особенно если только вошёл. Но думать о нём сейчас просто не получается.

По прошествии какого-то бесконечного числа минут Шапаренко медленно кивает, и Витя осторожно подаётся назад, и тут же — вперёд, совсем чуть-чуть, на миллиметр глубже. Это больно, ни о каком удовольствии речь идти просто не может, Коля вспоминает смешливые разговорчики («в первый раз всегда больно»), и корит себя за то, что не прислушивался к ним. Глупый был, маленький. А они, большие и взрослые, играющие в основной команде (и Витя с ними, обидно), смотрели на него жадно, облизывали взглядами с поволокой, мрачными, мерзкими, и обходили стороной. Молодёжь — это святое, молодёжь трогать нельзя. Это знал даже прожжённый развратник-португалец, которого Мораес за что-то так невзлюбил. 

Жаль, что не трогали. Если бы этот гад тогда довёл начатое до конца («всё равно попортят, не я, так другой кто»), если бы Драго и Мяка не оттащили его, может, Коля бы сейчас чувствовал себя совсем иначе. В конце концов, действительно попортили. Лишаться девственности с любимым человеком ничуть не менее больно, чем со всеми прочими. Но, конечно, никому не дано узнать, так ли это.

Цыганков, кажется, жалеет его, потому что старается двигаться очень медленно. Короткие фрикции совсем не помогают ему самому, но Коле от этого явно легче. У него появляется возможность вновь начать себе надрачивать, хоть руки и слушаются плохо, а член никак не желает вставать полностью. У них даже начинает немного получаться, и Витя явно хочет закончить побыстрее, чтобы не мучить его, за что Коля ему безумно благодарен. Сейчас ему даже немного жаль Рони — как она это вынесла, будучи ещё младше?.. 

Но эти мысли быстро улетучиваются. Витя начинает толкаться активнее, сбивается с ритма, вколачиваясь в него уже жёстко, не заботясь об аккуратности и осторожности, и Коля рвано дёргает рукой, выплёскиваясь на собственные пальцы, умудряясь заляпать и скамейку, и шкафчик перед ними, и свой живот, а за ним кончает и Витя — с тихим вздохом спускает прямо внутрь и тут же вытягивает из него ещё твёрдый член. Отвратительное ощущение. Хуже только чувствовать горячее и мокрое внутри себя, как оно течёт, добираясь, кажется, до самого желудка. 

Совсем не так он себе это представлял.

Коля падает на пол, как только его отпускают, понимая, что сесть совершенно невозможно — не больно, но ощущение ужасное, будто растраханная дырка так и не сомкнулась. Он закрывает глаза и мечтает, чтобы Цыганков как можно скорее оставил его в одиночестве. 

Кажется, их желания совпадают. Витя одевается молча, даже не глядя на него, чувствуя, как отвращение к самому себе разливается по венам, не оставляя ни шанса. Уже выходя, он достаёт из кармана мобильник и понимает, что должен был быть дома ещё полчаса назад. На экране три неотвеченных и сообщение. 

Если ты сделал не просто страшную, а непоправимую ошибку, не стоит расстраиваться. Надо просто расслабиться и попытаться получить удовольствие.

_Зраджуй, ґвалтуй мене._


End file.
